


Gift Giving

by scifigeek14



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/pseuds/scifigeek14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gifts that they give each other over the years change, but ultimately the real gift they give is love.</p><p>A story focused on the birthdays of Merlin and Arthur. A merthur fic. (no Arthur doesn't die).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arthur's 21st

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is a Canon Divergence fic and a Merthur fic in Merlin’s POV. You have been warned. Also I’m only doing birthdays for the series and skipping the years that are between series 4 and 5. so: 2x5 = 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This scene takes place in a Canon Divergence version of “Excalibur” in which his coming of age celebration isn’t interrupted.

Arthur’s 21st :

In Ealdor, birthdays were never celebrated the way they were in Camelot, certainly not the way they were in the Royal Castle. And the biggest birthday celebration of them all, even bigger than the King’s own, was that of the princely prat, Arthur. I had never seen such splendor. There were jugglers and fire eaters, there were succulent roasts and wine, and there were even fresh fruits that I had never even seen before and would probably never get to taste. Arthur was gifted many rich and fine things. Mostly weapons. I didn’t understand why one man needed so many ornate daggers. It just meant more polishing for me. Also belts, he got an awful lot of belts. Why did he need so many belts?  His favorite gift by far was his new hunting jacket from Sir. Leon. He had put it on right away and hadn’t taken it off all night.

As I walked him back to his room, I wondered if my gift would seem an embarrassment in comparison. Perhaps he’d laugh at me. Perhaps he wouldn’t even accept it. That would be humiliating.  Maybe I shouldn’t even give it to him. It wasn’t customary for a servant to gift a birthday gift, our gift was given as a whole in the form of the decorations and the food served and the wine poured at the feast. But we were kind of friends. At least, I considered him a friend.

“Wasn’t that a great feast, Merlin?” Arthur asked giddily, with a friendly arm punch. He’d had slightly too much to drink. I rubbed my shoulder and was glad that I had watered down his wine.

“I didn’t actually get to have any of the food, Sire. And I spent most of the night running around after you. So it really felt like any other day to me.” I joked lightly. I was answered with a harsh eye-roll. I wondered how proper it was for a Prince to roll their eyes.

“Ready me for bed, Merlin!” He ordered, ignoring my friendly jab. I went to get his bed clothes and he went to sit on his bed. Then it got eerily quiet. He stopped rustling the sheets restlessly and I knew why. He noticed the small package I’d left for him on his bed.

“Arthur?” I inquired over my shoulder, while busying myself over the clothes, tarrying longer than needed.

“Is this from you, Merlin?” He sounded … amused. It gave me enough bravery to turn and walk over to him. I set the bed clothes down next to where he perched on the bed, turning my package over in his hands.

“Uh,” I paused to clear my throat and scratch my chin nervously, “Yeah, it’s just something small. Nothing really.”

“Come now, Merlin. Don’t be bashful now!” He scoffed and set about attempting to untie the string I had used instead of ribbon. The knot gave him trouble and eventually he resorted to grabbing a dagger off the nearby dresser and cutting it.

I shuffled my feet and wrung my hands. He was going to laugh, I knew he was.  He ripped open the parchment paper and pulled the chain out. He cocked his head to the side, examining the item in his hand.

“You got me a necklace?” He inquired, squinting his eyes at it.

“Well, technically it’s a pendant. Girls wear necklaces.” I defended. He raised an eyebrow.

“The chain is a little bit delicate for a man, Merlin.”

“It was all Gwen had.”

“Did Gwen make this then?” He asked. It was a fair question, she was the blacksmith’s daughter after all.

“She helped me.” I admitted.

“So _you_ made this.”

“You could just say thank you, you know.” I was starting to get frustrated. Did he have to be so patronizing?

“What exactly is it?” He asked instead. I sighed. 

“It’s a ... bird.”

“A bird?” He repeated and regarded it, curiously. He put it closer to his face, wrinkling his nose. Suddenly his eyes widened and he grinned ridiculously. “Why, Merlin, is this what I think it is?”

“Shut up.”

“Merlin made me a merlin!” He crowed, clearly happy at my expense. I could tell that I was probably blushing bright red.

“Shut up! If you don’t want it just say so!” I exclaimed and started to reach for it, but he pulled it back away from me.

“Who said I didn’t want it?” I frowned at him. “Help me put it on, then.” He ordered and handed it to me. I undid the clasp and reached up behind his neck to reattach the ends. Then I straightened it out over his chest.

“I know it’s stupid but I just thought …” I trailed off my explanation, brushing my fingers over the metal bird.

“What?” He was quiet now, as if sensing that this wasn’t the time for joking around anymore.

“I felt like, if I couldn’t be there to protect you, then this could.” I explained nonsensically, with a helpless shrug. Trying to find a way to imply that I wanted him to always wear it. If he left it behind then the protection spell I had placed on it would be useless.

“That is ridiculous, Merlin. Idiot.” Arthur said with a soft, kind laugh. I didn’t argue. Then after a comfortable silence, “Thank you for the gift, Merlin.”


	2. Merlin's 21st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I’m assuming Merlin’s 20th birthday was some time right before he left Ealdor at the start of the series. I’m basing his age on the prevailing theory that he was born as a result of the great purge which was about 20 years ago. This means that his 21st birthday would be sometime after the season 1 finale.

Merlin’s 21st:

“Thank you for the birthday dinner, Gaius. It was very kind of you.” I thanked politely as he cleared the table.

“I wish I could give you more. You deserve more … fanfare, after everything you’ve been through.” Gaius answered.

“I’m just happy to be alive to see another year.” I joked, remembering the Isle of the Blessed and all the times I had thought I wouldn’t survive this year.

“Don’t be so morbid, Merlin.” I was scolded and I couldn’t help but laugh at Gaius’ friendly glare. By the time the castle guard knocked on our door to tell me that Arthur requested my presences in his chambers, we were both cackling. I sighed and patted Gaius on the shoulder as I walked out.

“Duty calls.” I called over my shoulder, wondering if Arthur even knew it was my birthday. He probably didn’t. After all, he hadn’t given me the day off. It seemed like if he was going to do anything about it, it would have maybe been that. It wasn’t like I had told him. Who else would have? Maybe Gwen or perhaps Gwen had told Morgana who had told him? It didn’t matter. Sure it would be nice to get a: “Happy Anniversary of your birth, Merlin. Glad you were born, so you’d be alive to save my life. You are my best and most loyal friend.” But I wasn’t holding my breath.

“Arthur?” I called out as I walked in without bothering to knock. The man in question was leaned against the far wall, looking out the window. He turned at my voice and his face lit up in recognition.

“Ah, Merlin. There you are. Come in and shut the door.” He beckoned me in and I did as he said.

“Is there something you needed, Sire?” I questioned, curiosity growing as I stepped closer.

“I just wanted to give you this.” He reached behind him to grab a small box off the window still behind him and thrust it towards me. He looked slightly uncomfortable about the whole thing. I was shocked.

“It’s beautiful.” I said taking the small wooden box out of his hands delicately. It was one of the boxes he had gotten a birthday gift in from a visiting Noble. It had the crest of Camelot carved into it and inlayed with gold.  Arthur laughed.

“You have to open it up, Idiot.”

“Oh, right.” I blinked, feeling a bit foolish. I would have been happy with just the box to put things in. It was fancier that anything I owned. “I can I still keep the box?”  The look on Arthur’s face was fairly comical.

“You always keep me on my toes, Merlin. Yes, you can also keep the box. Now go on an open it, foolish, silly, ridiculous...”  He grumbled under his breath.

I nodded and opened the lid carefully. Inside sat a thick leather bracelet. I picked it up between two fingers and put the box down carefully on the sill. It was good quality leather, dyed red. It wasn’t Camelot red or the red of my neckerchief, but a darker red. It contrasted against the inlaid pearl jewel which had been carved into the shape of a Unicorn and sewn into the leather with thick dark red thread.

“A Unicorn?” I asked, puzzled over the choice.

“I thought first that I would have the royal jewelers make a Pendragon crest, but something about that didn’t seem right. That crest means my father and the duties of the Kingdom, it means Kings and Princes and Royals.”

“And I’m not a royal.” I voiced.

“No, you aren’t,” He agreed, “But it’s more than that. You never treat me like a would-be-King, Merlin. And that day, in the Labyrinth, we were equals. We shared a bond that I will not soon forget. Though I cannot show the trust and respect I have for you often while in Camelot, certainly not in front of my father, I want you to know it is there. To know that, I have your back because I know you have mine. We have, after all, both drunk poison for the other.”

“Yours wasn’t _really_ poison though, so I’m not sure it’s exactly the same.”

“Shut up, Merlin. You are ruining the moment. “

“Oh, were we having a moment? I’m sorry, I didn’t think you knew what that was.”  I teased and he frowned.

“You know I’m starting to regret this.”

“Can’t take back what you said now, Arthur. You respect me like an equal, after all. Can’t take that back.” I grinned at his wince.

“You’re never going to let me live this down, are you?”

“Not a chance!” I laughed, happily. “Isn’t that the whole point of this gift? A reminder?”

“I suppose that is what I was going for, yes.” Arthur admitted with a deep sigh, clearly giving up the pretense that he was going to make it out of this with his dignity entirely intact. I smiled and decided to stop teasing. It really was very thoughtful. It was nice to know that he cared, that he noticed me as more than an unusually loyal servant. Perhaps one day I would be able to wear the bracelet over my sleeve instead of under it and we would be good friends.

“Thank you.” I said quietly as I attempted to tie the bracelet on with one hand. Arthur reached out and took it from me, tying it himself.

“Don’t mention it.” He patted the band on my wrist. Then looked up at me seriously. “Really. Don’t mention it.”

I nodded. I understood. It was improper to be seen giving such rich gifts to a servant, to think of your servant on their birthday and give them something meaningful, to even have something so meaningful between you. Just as it was improper to wear the pendant your servant had made you for your birthday under your shirt every day and night, even though no one knew what it was or who it was from, or how it made him smile to see it there and know his name was resting against the prince’s heart.


	3. Arthur's 22nd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Slight change in “Sins of the Father” episode.

Arthur’s 22nd:

“No. It's like you said. I was hindered because I was fighting a woman. I was worried I was going to hurt her. That's why she won.” Arthur stated his reasoning. It was a complete load of horse crap, of course.  

“You didn't look hindered.” I pointed out as I finished undoing his Spaulder and Gardbrace. I pulled them both off in one go and was greeted with an angry glare.

“Shut up, Merlin.” I sighed an exaggerated sigh.

“Well if you don’t want your Birthday gift a bit early, then I guess I’ll just leave you to your sulking.” I gathered up his armor and made to leave the room.

“Now wait a minute!” I smirked.

“Yes, Sire?” I looked over my shoulder at him. Sometimes he was just too easy.

“If you have it now, then you might as well give it to me. Who knows what kind of challenge I’ll face when I ride out to meet Morgause. I might not even make it to my Birthday.” He mused, his half shrug doing nothing to hide his apprehension. I rolled my eyes. As if I’d let anything happen to him.

“Well, if you insist then.” I put his armor down and pulled out the flat package I had been hiding up my sleeve. He sat up straighter in his chair, leaning forward and resting his forearms on the table in anticipation. I waved the package back and forth in front of him, unable suppress a grin at the way his eyes followed it.  

“Merlin.” He growled threateningly.

“Oh, alright then. Here.” I tossed it to him with a laugh. He eagerly ripped it open and the pair of gloves fell onto the table.

“Oh! Gloves.” He exclaimed rather stupidly.

“Very astute, Sire.”

They were brown leather riding gloves. The leather was soft. I had made sure it was by oiling it every night since I’d bought them. I had had a long time to do so since I had needed to buy them early in order to give me time to do the stitching.

“Is this my name stitched into the edge?” He asked, holding the glove in question up to the light.

“Yup.” I nodded. I wondered if my stitching was too terrible. I wasn’t exactly a practiced hand at it.

“How did you afford personalized leather gloves? I know your salary because I give it to you.”

“I saved up,” I answered with a shrug, “Besides, it’s a lot cheaper if you buy plain gloves and do the sewing yourself.”

“You sewed this?” He asked incredulously, pulling the glove closer to his face and squinting. “But it is … good. I can actually read my name and the stitches aren’t even that uneven.” I rolled my eyes.

“Turns out that sewing up wounds is remarkably similar to sewing fabric. Gaius helped me learn the basics.”

“Huh.” Was the only response I got. He peeled off the black leather gloves he had been wearing for the fight and rolled the new gloves back and forth across his calloused palms and fingertips. Then he slowly slipped them on, taking his time, stretching his fingers to see how the leather stretched with him, bending his fingers to watch it fold. I was happy to see it perform, form to his hands like a second skin.

“Thank you. I’ll wear them we when we ride out to meet Morgause.”

“I’m glad you like them. And that they’ll get some use before you get yourself killed by being noble.”

“Do you have so little faith in me? I can take care of myself, you know. I’ve survived almost 22 years, I think I can manage a few more days.” He laughed the laugh that I knew. It was the laugh that said, “I’m nervous but I am too proud to admit it so I’m going to laugh and pretend I don’t care.” I could see right through it. Nervous or not, it didn’t mean anything would change his mind. Arthur was stubborn like that. We had that in common.

“It isn’t you I don’t trust, it’s her. Who knows what she is capable off?”

“You worry too much, Merlin.” Arthur guffed, standing up and gripping the back of my neck in play. I felt the soft leather of the glove against my skin, the short hairs at the top of my neck. It made me shiver. Arthur didn’t seem to notice as he pulled me into a headlock. Arthur always was a bit of a boyish brute when it came to showing affection. “Besides,” He pulled me back a bit so he could grin at me, “Father will never allow it.”

“Is that supposed to stop us?” I asked and laughed at his grin.

“Nothing can stop _us_ , Merlin.”

I could feel the breath of his laugh on my face.


	4. Merlin's 22nd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Set after the series ends, while Camelot is rebuilding in the aftermath of the Dragon’s attack. The Merthur is starting.

Merlin’s 22nd:

He was my father. That was all I could think about. Balinor was my father and now he was dead. I couldn’t even begin to fathom what it meant for me to be a Dragonlord, that I had sent the Great Dragon away with some words. That was something I could deal with after I dealt with the near simultaneous meeting with and then loss of my father. It was my birthday. If he had lived for a few more days, been the one to stop the fight, he would have been able to see me turn twenty-two years. Was he proud of me? Would he have called me “Son” and would people have said to me, “You look like your father.”? Was I crying? I rubbed at my stinging eyes. No tears had escaped this time.

The door flew open and Arthur walked in. I paused in my polishing of his chest plate and looked up at him from my spot on the floor.

“Where’ve you been?” I asked in a casual way that I knew was highly inappropriate way for me to speak to the Prince.

“Ugg,” He groaned, slipping off his red leather jacket and tossing it on to the table, “Debriefing with Father and the counsel. All day. Just meetings, meetings, meetings.”  

“Sounds dull.” I commented, watching as he peeled his gloves off. He was wearing the gloves I had given him. It gave me a small bit of satisfaction, knowing he’d been wearing them in a meeting with Uther. They weren’t hidden like the chain he wore around his neck or the bracelet that I hid under my sleeve. Not that Uther knew who they were from of course.

“It was dreadful. Especially since they all found it hilarious I’d somehow managed to knock myself out while killing the beast.”

“Anytime you want to switch, just let me know.” I offered, gesturing to the armor I was gathering in my arms to put on the table.

“Your humor know no bounds, Merlin.” Came the dry response behind me. I looked over the armor and heard a shirt rustle.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’ then.” I reached for a cheerful tone but it came out half-hearted. I felt so tired. 

“Merlin?” His hand was on my arm, firm and comforting. I turned to face him. He was shirtless, waiting for me to dress him for bed, and I let my eyes fall to the merlin pedant resting against his skin. “You’ve been strangely sad since the end of the battle. You should be celebrating. We won! The dragon is gone. Camelot is safe. Sir Leon even survived, which is more than we thought after that bout of fire breathing.”

“I know.” I smiled softly, his happiness infectious. I remembered the way he had laughed after I’d told him we’d won. How I’d reached down a hand to help him up and instead he’d pulled me down. How we’d laid there next to each other until our breathing calmed down to match each other’s.

“Then why are you still upset?”

“I’m not.” I bluffed.

“We’ve been over this, Merlin. You can’t hide anything from me.” His hand moved up and down on my arm, I wondered why I’d decided to take off my jacket. I looked at it hung over the chair, near to his own jacket. My shirt sleeve felt too thin to protect my skin from his warm touch.

“It’s nothing. Just, coming down from the excitement of near death. I’m just tired.”

He squeezed my arm. Without thinking my hand shot up to press against his chest, my fingers tangling in the chain around the pendant. The metal was warm from the time it had been pressed between his skin and his heavy chainmail. But his skin was cool to the touch, his sweat cooling. I couldn’t make myself look up to meet his gaze. I could feel it though. He was staring, trying to work out what I was thinking. The problem was that I wasn’t even sure myself.

“Is it because you thought no one remembered your birthday?” He asked with a smile in his voice. His hand slid down my arm to cover my hand. He squeezed my fingers and I looked up to meet kind blue eyes.

“That doesn’t matter. More important things today in Camelot.” I gave him a smile. I really didn’t mind. Cleaning up the town and putting out the fires was more important. Reuniting families and celebrating that we survived was more important.

“Oh, so you don’t want your present?” His eyebrow quirked, teasing me in the same way I had teased him before I gave him my gift on his birthday.

“When did you even have time to get me anything with a Dragon flying around?”

“I saw this ages ago in the market and thought you’d like it. I’ve been holding on to it. If I’m honest, there was a moment out there facing the beast that I wondered if I should have given to it earlier.”

“Well, give it to me now.” I demanded. 

“I give the orders around here, Merlin. We’ve been over this.” I rolled my eyes and untangled my hand from his chain to push him away lightly.

He went and walked to his closet. He reached in and pulled out a bag. It was a brown, leather, over the shoulder bag. He brought it over to me and I took it from him to look it over. It was a light brown leather, soft, not hard. It felt almost fuzzy with how it had been brushed. I ran my fingers over it. The pieces of it sewn together with a coarse red leather string. It was high craftsmanship.

“It’s beautiful.”

“I thought you could use it for when you carry around Gaius’ tonics and herbs, or food for when we go on long hunting trips.”

“Thank you.”  I opened the flap and looked inside. It had two sections inside. I thought about putting a rolled up blanket in one side and fresh fruit in the other and going out to have a picnic. Maybe I’d bring Arthur with me and we could eat together, laid out in the sun. When we were away from the castle we could be equals.  


	5. Arthur's 23rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: A Canon AU in which Arthur and Merlin are the ones having a picnic, not Arthur and Gwen. It is romantic but not as overtly so. They aren’t dating, just friends who are trying to figure out how they feel about each other. Obviously in my universe Arthur and Gwen are less of a thing. And go!

Arthur’s 23rd:

“This is nice. I’m glad you suggested it.” Arthur said contemplating a fresh strawberry in the sunlight.  I was busy contemplating his golden hair in the sunlight.

“I just thought it would be nice to get away a bit, before the feast and the nobles.” I explained.

“The expectations.” He continued my train of thought. Then he licked the juice off his thumb and I forced myself to roll onto my back and look at the sky instead. “Where did you get all this fruit?” He asked after a breath.

“Nicked it from the kitchen. Chef is going to be upset when she notices. Hopefully she’ll blame one of the Knights.” Arthur laughed and I felt his arm reach out to smack me on the chest playfully with the back of his hand. “Oof!” I coughed and rubbed my chest.

“Sometimes I wish I could leave Camelot. Leave all the expectation and the rules and the propriety behind. Just go out and become a farmer or something.”

“You!?” I couldn’t hold back a snort of disbelief. “You wouldn’t last two days as a farmer.” I turned to look at him, laughing. He was all but pouting.

“You’d help me.”

“You’d want me to come with you?” I tried to imagine a life like that. No destiny or wars or Kingdoms to protect. We’d have a small home and a field and a horse. We’d live off the land and wouldn’t need anyone but each other. It certainly sounded nice.

“It doesn’t matter,” He ignored my question, “It can never happen.”

“Certainly not now that you’ve completely you kingly challenge _alone._ ” I teased him and he snorted at me.

“I thought, I told you not to mention that.” I paid his warning tone no heed.

“Besides, Arthur, you are going to be the greatest King Camelot has ever known. It would be a shame to waste your destiny on growing vegetables.”

“Mmm. Perhaps you’re right. But they would be the greatest vegetables Camelot has ever known.” He said. He sounded so serious that it took me a few moments to realize he was making a joke. I started choking on laughter and Arthur’s own chuckles joined mine.

“Speaking of that quest that I’m not supposed to speak about.” Arthur sighed.

“What is it now, Merlin?”

“I know how upset you were about misplacing Morgana’s bracelet. I thought you would accept a replacement.” I said slowly, carefully. Was this too forward?

I sat up and reached for my bag, the one he had given me. I heard shuffling behind me and when I turned back I recognized it as the sound of Arthur clearing away the food and scooting closer to me. I scooted a few inches closer in response, until I was close enough to feel the warmth from his body. Then I reached into my bag and pulled it out. It wasn’t as fine as the bracelet Morgana had given him, but it wasn’t as evil either. I knew that I could have made it fancier with some magic, but then he would have just wondered how I could afford it. It was about a thumbs length thick and made of bronze, into the metal were etched delicate leaves.

“Where did you get this from?” He asked, carefully taking it from my hand. I saw him brush his thumb over the metal work in reverence.

“One of the other servants in the castle. Gwen knew her. Her father was friends with Gwen’s father and also does metalwork. Only he does metal work of a more delicate nature.” I nodded to the detailing he was fingering.

“You had this made for me?” He asked sounding surprised. I could hear the question in his voice, the other meanings left unasked: Did they know it was for the Prince? Did they know we give each other private, personal gifts? Do they know that I’ll be wearing it against my skin and thinking of you?

“Yes. Just like the one you had made for me.” I slid my sleeve up to show him how I wore my Unicorn band there. His free hand reached out and grasped my wrist overtop of the band. I sucked in a startled gasp. I took in the scene.

Arthur and I sitting on a blanket, surrounded by indulgent fresh fruit, leaning towards each other. His hand on my wrist, his band on my wrist. My chain around his neck. My bag and his gloves sitting next to us. My gift to him in his hand. I reached out with my free hand covered his fingers where they looped around my wrist. I pried them away and with my newly freed hand slid his sleeve up his arm. I let my fingertips trace over his inner wrist and open-faced palm for a few seconds before reaching for the bracelet still resting in his other hand. I pulled it apart at the opening and levered it on to his arm. Then I pressed it together again and let my hand rest there.

“Merlin.” He whispered. It seemed like he was going to go on, say something more but we were interrupted by the sound of approaching horse hooves. We both immediately pulled away and rolled down our sleeves. I busied myself in packing up the food, in acting like a servant. It was just in time too because soon after Morgana and Uther rode up to us.

“Arthur?” He asked, startled. “I thought you were going hunting.”

“Father. I, um, was planning on it but…” Arthur stuttered.

“I thought he might enjoy a birthday picnic instead, M’Lord.” I interrupted helpfully. Uther glared at me.

“It has been three years and your servant continues to talk out of turn.” He said disdainfully.

This caused Morgana to laugh. I didn’t trust her, but that laugh seemed natural enough. It was possible that the small part of Morgana she used to be was peeking through, the part that used to find me sweet and amusing. Arthur played his own part in this attempt at normalcy by smacking the back of my head. This made me drop the plate I was holding. Uther rolled his eyes at me so hard I thought they would fall out. It struck me as something incredibly un-Kingly. I only just managed to hold in a snicker. At least I knew where Arthur got it from.


	6. Merlin's 23rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Takes place in “The Coming of Arthur part 2” the night after the other men are Knighted. This is very very Merthur!

Merlin’s 23rd:

Everyone was asleep but us. I surveyed the newly Knighted men as I cleaned away the bowls from supper. They were passed out everywhere and Gwaine was snoring. They needed a good sleep if they were going to face Cenred’s men tomorrow. I walked to the fire, where Arthur sat against the wall staring at it. He was frowning. I sighed and sat next to him, probably too close for propriety.

“Arthur?” I asked in a whisper, tilting my head closer to try to catch his eye. He looked up and smiled.

“I almost Knighted you as well.” He said as a greeting. I blinked in surprise.

“What? Really?” The thought had never even crossed my mind. I couldn’t fight. I could barely swing a sword at all.

“You’re just as brave, as loyal. You care about me and Camelot, you always go into battle with us. You’ve even been responsible for a few of my victories, though you’ll never get me to admit it again.” He reached out and brushed the knuckle of his pointer finger over my right cheekbone softly. I found myself leaning towards his touch. “You deserve to be honored for all that you do for me.”

“So why didn’t you? Were you worried about what people would say? Your father?” He shook his head.

“No. I was being selfish.” He looked down, hiding himself from me.

I scooted even closer, until we were but a hands length away from each other. I reached over him with an arm to rest my weight on the ground on the other side of him and my other hand gripped his upper arm. In a move that seemed instinctual, his hand flew to my waist and held me there. I wondered if I was blushing. I was suddenly glad for the fact that everyone else was asleep, for the fire that cast a warm glow over his face, and for the fact that he had stripped off his armor for the night. I had been surprised by this, he usually slept in his gear when we were out with the Knights, but he felt safe in the home of the ancient Kings. His night shirt was loose at the top and I could see my pendant’s chain catching the light from the fire.

“Arthur?” I tried again to get him to speak.

“I was being selfish. I knew that if I Knighted you then I would, in some capacity, lose you. There would be no more late nights talking or private moments stolen between meetings filled with laughter over something a noble said. I would only get to smack you about in practice and I’d have to be proper with you in public. I didn’t want those expectations and rules between us where they have never been before. I like having you wake me up at ungodly hours in the morning by tripping over the door, I like how you always manage a warm bath even in the coldest parts of the year, I like having you all to myself.”

“I like being there,” I admitted, “Besides, I can’t exactly picture myself as a Knight.” I shrugged and gave him a grin to let him know that I felt the same way. “I told you before, Arthur, I’m happy to be your servant.”

“Is that all you think you are to me?” He sounded exasperated. I almost laughed at his petulant tone.

“It is all that I _can_ be.” His hand came up to cup my face, hands rough with sword born calluses.

“But is it all you _want_ to be?” His voice was determined, his eyes glinting like the metal on a sword in battle.

“I don’t want anything.” Besides your safety, I added in my head. The hand on my face pulled me closer until our foreheads were pressed together.

“I would give you anything, everything.” He breathed against my skin. I closed my eyes and reached out to him. I let my fingers trace down his neck till I reached the edge of his shirt. Then I dipped inside it and pulled out the pendant I’d given him.

“I want you.” I admitted.

Not a half breath later his mouth was on mine. It was warm, warmer than my last kiss had been. His mouth was also bigger. His lips seemed to fit against mine better that way. I didn’t want to pull away to breathe. I just fisted my hands in his shirt and tugged him closer to me. His arm moved to wrap around my waist and hold me against him. I knew these muscles. I had dressed this body and rubbed these sore shoulders. I’d held him up when wounded and when drunk. I’d even helped to wash his back once when he was particularly sore after a battle. But this was different. This was being cradled in his arms, this was being pressed against his warmth.

“I’m sorry that this is all I can give you for your birthday this year, Merlin.” He whispered against my cheek. I shifted closer to him, pressed my face into the skin on his neck, just under his chin. His hand slid into my hair at the back of my neck. “I know it isn’t much. But I can give you me. I can give you all of me.”

“To be honest, I had forgotten it was my birthday today.” I admitted. He flicked my ear and we both laughed softly. “I have one more request for my birthday.”

“Greedy.” He hummed, pressing a dry kiss to my jaw bone. “What is it?”

“For you to survive this battle ahead. To take back Camelot and save your father and to still have your pompous, supercilious, arrogant, blond head on your shoulders at the end of it.”  

He answered me with a kiss.

“Get some rest, Merlin.”


	7. Arthur's 24th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Nudity and mentions of sex. Embrace the Merthur. Not set on the actual day of Arthur’s birthday but after his father’s death.

Arthur’s 24 th : 

I sometimes wondered if everyone in the castle knew we were lovers. From the many raised eyebrows I had gotten when I didn’t come home at night, I figured that Gaius knew. I was pretty sure the knights knew too, and Gwen, and the servants, and the counsel. It would certainly explain why no one batted an eye at me when I had gone to Arthur’s chamber tonight even though I was off duty due to the funeral. All the more reason for me to be here though, I knew that Arthur would need me there. I didn’t want him to be alone tonight. I hadn’t left him when he was mourning alone last night. I wouldn’t leave him tonight either. If I had my way I’d never have him spend another night without me. Maybe with him as King I wouldn’t have to.

I didn’t bring this up now, of course. How could I when he was so obviously still hurting? I was sitting up with my back against the headboard and he was sat between my legs. My arms were wrapped around his shoulders and I could feel the chain of his necklace pressed into the skin of my forearms. His hands were on my thighs, his thumbs rubbing circles unconsciously. This was our usual position post-sex, but tonight we had fallen into it without the preamble. We just wanted to feel the comfort of each other’s arms.

“Talk to me, Prat.” I requested softly, pressing a kiss behind his ear. He chuckled and turned his head for a proper kiss. I gave it willingly.

“Maybe I’m just enjoying the silence. Ever think of that?” He offered, turning in my arms to kiss my collarbone and neck. His hand threaded into my hair and he tried to tug me down.

“No,” I scolded lightly, “No getting distracted.” I pulled away and he whined. The future King literally whined.

“Maybe I want to be distracted.”

“I think you want to talk to me, tell me what’s on your mind. You can’t bottle this up, Arthur. Let me help.” He sighed into my collarbone.

“I don’t feel ready. I’m not ready to be King, Merlin. What if I can’t do this?” He admitted, rubbing his face against my skin. I tightened my hold on him, sliding a comforting hand down his back. “They are melting down my father’s crown tonight to make mine and it feels too soon. I’m not ready to let him go, to take his place.”

“You don’t have to let him go.” I told him. “You aren’t replacing him. You aren’t your father and you won’t be the same King he was. You will be your own kind of King. A King I think Camelot needs right now, whether you think you are ready or not.”

“You always have such faith in me, Merlin. I don’t know what I did to deserve it.”

“You have earned it.” I lifted reached out to lace our fingers together. He had taken his bracelet off and put it on the dresser next to his bed. He always did this at night. The metal sometimes scratched against me when we laid together. I kept my cuff on though. I always kept it on, just like he always kept his necklace around his neck. “By being true to yourself you have earned my faith, my loyalty, and my love. I love you, Arthur. I love you for the same reasons that your people and the knights do.”

“Merlin,” He sighed my name, “What would I do without you?” I kissed his knuckles.

“I’m sorry that your birthday has been so very far from happy.”

“Well, I certainly feel older.”

“Feel the same to me.” I teased, trying to lighten the mood, as I ran my free hand down his back to his round behind and squeezed. He jerked and smacked my chest, laughing.

“Idiot.” He kissed my sternum, his voice fond. I untangled our fingers to run my fingers through his hair. His arms bracketed my waist and he crawled up my torso, pressing kisses as he went.

“How about, after you are crowned, and after the counsel spends all day talking your ears off-”

“You’d know all about ears.” He interrupted me. I smacked his ass. “You can’t harass your King like that!”

“You aren’t my King yet.” I failed to mention that he had been my only King for a long time now. “As I was saying, after all the ceremonies and the celebrations, let’s get away for a little bit. Just you and me. Escape the chaos.”

“But the Kingdom-”I shushed him.

“Camelot won’t fall if we go have a picnic. We’ll go to the same spot we had that picnic last year.”

“And just be us? No titles?”

“Just us. And you can wear that jacket I gave you for your birthday a few days ago.” He laughed.

“With the Unicorn stitched into the collar? Are you trying to make me a laughing stock of a King?”

“Trying to keep you humble.” He looked up at me and smiled.

“Arthur Pendragon, the Unicorn King. I’m sure Gwaine will get a laugh from that.”


	8. Merlin's 24th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Set post series 4, after Morgana has been once again kicked out of Camelot and the Kingdom restored. Magic reveal. Merthur galore.

Merlin’s 24th:

“You know, it is your birthday and I’m the one who got a gift.” Arthur mused as he examined the Sword, Excalibur it had been called because that is what the writing on the blade had translated too. I wasn’t sure what it meant, it was magic surely, but maybe only Kilgharrah knew for sure.

“My gift was seeing you become the King you have always been destined to be.” I assured him, pulling the sword from him gently and placing it on the table. Then I set about stripping him for bed, tugging his shirt out his belt. His arms wrapped around me.

“You set that whole thing up, didn’t you? The sword in the stone, the legend.” I used the moment when his shirt was over his face to school my expression from shock to passive.

“I told you, it was something Gaius told me about. I was just lucky to find it. Or maybe it found me because it knew we needed it. I don’t know,” I bluffed, “Besides, how could I have gotten the sword in there in the first place?”

“With magic.” I stiffened. It was dead giveaway. I knew it was, but how could I not? I looked down to undo his belt since he wouldn’t let me out of his arms to put the shirt on the table.

“What are you saying?” I asked as calmly as I could. My fingers were shaking as I undid the buckle. He batted my hands away and took his belt and shift from me, tossing them carelessly somewhere behind him.

“I’m not saying. I’m asking.” He took my hand and pressed it to the pendant against his chest. “Please. I have to know. I know that it is _something_. Is it magic? Do you have magic, Merlin?”

“I-” I broke off shaking my head in despair. How could I tell him? It’s been so long, so long lying to him. We were lovers and this was still between us. He would hate me for it. I felt his hand cup my face and force me to look at him. He didn’t seem angry. I closed my fingers around his pendant, my name.

“You say that you love me, Merlin.”

“I do.” My voice sounded thick in my throat.

“Then please, no more secrets. I can’t bear the thought of someone else I care about keeping anything from me, certainly not something this important.”  His thumb brushed away a tear from my cheek that I didn’t know had fallen.

“I have magic.”

I said it. I told him I had magic and world didn’t end. He wasn’t calling for his guards or reaching for his sword. He wasn’t glaring at me in anger or looking at me like he was heartbroken. He instead let out a heavy sigh and tugged me closer to him, pressing his forehead to mine. I listened to him breathing, trying to calm my own.

“Merlin…” He started to say but I couldn’t let him, not before I explained.

“Arthur, please. I only use it for you!” I all but shouted in a panic, “Please. You have to know I would never hurt you! I love you! I love you. I love you.”

“Shh…” He kissed my explanation away. “I know. Merlin, I know.”

“You’re the reason for my magic. You’re the reason for everything I do.” I promised.

“Why did you never tell me? Did you really think that I would let any harm come to you?”

“I was worried about putting you in a position where you would have to divide your loyalty between me and your father. And after you were King, I knew you blamed magic for your father’s death. I wasn’t sure how you’d react. It is still outlawed after all.”

“I can’t change the law, now.” He said. I felt his fingers dig into my arm and tug at my hair. I gripped his pendant and brushed my nose against his.

“I don’t expect you too.”

“I can’t. Not while Morgana is still out there.”

“I know.” He kissed me, firmly.

“No, stop. Just listen.” He scolded me. “I can’t right now. But I can promise you that one day I will. One day, once she is stopped for good, I will end the ban on magic and you will be celebrated for all you can do, for all you have done for me and for Camelot.”

“Arthur.” I felt close to tears. This was more than I had hoped. “Even that promise.” I tried to explain how much his acceptance meant to me but I couldn’t get it out right.

“I promise that no harm will come to you because of your secret, no matter the law at the time. Camelot will always be safe for you as long as I am her King. And I promise you this also, I love you. Never doubt that I love you with all my heart.”

How could I not kiss him for that? He laughed into my kiss and soon I was grinning too. When the kiss broke I rubbed at my tear stained eyes with the back of my hands, laughing away the nerves of the situation. He still loved me and one day magic would no longer be banned. Suddenly it seemed like the destiny Kilgharrah spoke of so often was on its way.

“I love you, too. I will never betray you, Arthur.” I didn’t need to say the second half of that sentence: Like your sister and uncle.

“I know.” He untangled us carefully and took both my hands in his. He led me to his bed, blue eyes dark with desire. “Now come to bed and let me worship you in an entirely different way.”

I shuddered in anticipation and he tugged me down on to bed. He crawled over me and mouthed at my neck. I’d have new bruises there in the morning to show Arthur’s gratitude.

“Mmmm. Happy birthday to me.”


	9. Arthur's 30th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: The show seems to have a time skip between these seasons. I’m estimating that they are turning 30 now. Mordred and Morgana are still a problem though, fyi.

Arthur’s 30 th :

“Oh.” Arthur said dumbly after we walked into his room. We’d just come from the feast that the Knights and I had organized for his birthday. It had been lavish. It wasn’t everyday that someone turned thirty. And when that person was a King they got even more celebration. Besides, Arthur deserved some time off. He was always so worried for Camelot, always putting himself last.

“Something wrong, Sire?” I asked, knowing full well what had caused his note of surprise.

“What is all this?” He asked, ignoring my sarcasm and looking around his room.

I ushered him inside with a light press of my hand to his back and shut the door behind us. I’d decorated his room, with the help of a few other servants, while the Knights had kept him busy. The whole room was filled with freshly cut wild flowers and hanging lanterns. He reached over to brush a finger gently over a petal.

“Did you do all this?” He asked me after taking it all in.

“I had a little help.” I admitted. He barked out a laugh.

“You are still full of surprises, even after all this time.” I smiled. Glad to see joy alight his features. It seemed so scarce for both of us these days. How long had it been since we’d last made love? I could barely remember. “How did you get the lanterns that high?” He asked.

“Well, I looked at them and then they flew up there, and then they stayed there while I asked the chains to hook to the ceiling.” I smirked at him. How easily he forgot that I had magic at my disposal even after all these years of knowing and of seeing me use it.

“Don’t be smug, Clotpole.”

“That’s my word!” I complained as I always did when he used the word I’d invented for him. He walked to me and patted my cheek with his hand.

“And it suits you perfectly.” He spoke his line the same as ever and I kissed him for it. “Mmmm. I love you.”

“Proclamations of love already, Arthur? You haven’t even opened your gift yet.”

“There is more?”

“On the bed.” I nodded towards it and he glanced that way.

“There is a gift on my bed waiting for me and it isn’t you?”

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the bed, knowing he’d follow. I hopped up on it next to my gift to him which was perched in the center and wrapped in red paper. He settled into his side of the bed and pulled at me until I obliged and shuffled closer. I handed him the gift. But not before I let out an exaggerated sigh and felt his laughter rumble softly through his chest did I do so. When he took it from me the paper didn’t last long and the fabric of the cloak spilled out across his fingers and down over his lap where it pooled in the spaces made by his knees.

“It’s so soft.” He said running his fingers over the cloak in his hands, his skin pale against the dark fabric. “I’ve never felt anything this soft. Is it silk?”

“No. I wove it out of magic. As strong as steel but soft to the touch.”

“Why black?” He asked in reference to its dark hue. “Why not Pendragon red?”

“Because you already have a red cloak. When you are wearing your colors and your crest you are usually in full armor and surrounded by Knights. You are already protected. This is for when you go sneaking off through the forest and you think no one will follow that blue cloak or when we go on an undercover mission and you can’t wear your armor.” I explained. “This is to protect you when you aren’t being the King. To hide you from those who wish to hurt you.”

“Can’t you do that?” He asked, turning to me and dropping the cloak onto the bed. I smiled, tightly.

“I hope so. This is just in case.” His hand covered mine and squeezed.

“I’ll wear it because it comes from you. But I don’t believe I will need it, because I already have you to shield me.”

I wished that I could have the same faith as he did. But I knew that his Bane was at hand, that the true test was coming. I found that I knew very little anymore. My faith in myself was flagging. The only thing that had not wavered in me was my faith in him.


	10. Merlin's 30th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Canon Divergence in a big way. Arthur survives! (Because who wouldn’t want that?) :D This is set a month or so later at the end of a celebration for the lift of the ban of magic.

Merlin’s 30th:

The last few nobles were being escorted to their guest rooms and the last few members of the lower town were stumbling out of the courtyard to their homes as the sun was coming up. That had been one big party. I was happy with wine but not drunk. I did however feel absolutely giddy from the actual reason for the celebration.

“Happy?” Arthur asked, walking next to me on our way to our chambers. It had really gone from his to ours. I was there every night now. No one bothered to pretend otherwise anymore. Arthur had held my hand at multiple points during the feast and at one point he had leaned over and kissed my cheek. It was right after he’d made me stand and be recognized for my magic and for how I’d help win the battle against Morgana. It was right after he’d called me brave and called me a hero. I’d sat down quickly as they clapped for me and he’d kissed me on my blushing cheek. That had only made me blush more and hide my face in my hands. I heard Gaius laughing at me, but he was proud. I could hear that too in the laughter.

“Very.” I admitted as we got to our room and I sat on the nearest chair with a sigh. “This is the best birthday gift you’ve ever given me.”

“Really? I thought you didn’t want a big party in your honor?” He raised an eyebrow at me while he took off his doublet and draped it over the table. I snorted.

“You know very well that I wasn’t talking about the party. Although the people did seem to enjoy it, and they certainly deserve it after the last few fortnights.” I felt Arthur’s hands on my shoulder and I looked up to see him hovering over me. I leaned back, resting my head against his abdomen. He leaned down to kiss me.

“ _You_ deserve it. You were and are amazing. Not just me who thinks so. Everyone in the castle wanted to give you this once they heard what really happened at the battle.” He spoke it against my lips.

“I don’t think it’s sunk in yet entirely.” I admitted.

“That your big secret is out?” His thumb stroked my cheek.

“Yeah. That I can walk out the door tomorrow and not have to hide who I am. That I can use my magic whenever I want, around whoever I want.” I felt myself tearing up a bit. “And what this means to all magic users, Arthur. It’s the start of a new age.”

“Don’t you cry on me yet, you big girl.” He teased. I frowned.

“Yet? What does that mean?” He smacked my cheek in a way that was probably meant to be loving but stung a little bit and walked over towards the bed. I got up and followed him curiously. “Arthur?”

“Sit down will you, Merlin.” I frowned again.

“Why?”

“Just-” Now he sounded frustrated. “You aren’t making this easier on me.” I huffed and sat on the bed, arms crossed. When do I ever make things easier for him, I wondered.

“Happy, _your majesty_?”  He glared at my tone.

“Could you be serious? This is very important.”

“What is? Arthur stop being so mysterious and spit it out, you dollophead.” I entreated, curious now.

He laughed and kneeled down in front of the bed. I opened my knees to let him move in between my legs. I stroked his face. He really was beautiful. Sometimes I wondered how he was mine and I his. He was the King of Camelot and he was kneeling at _my_ feet. Today felt incredibly surreal. Magic was allowed again, I was a hero, the King was kneeling to me. I wondered what incredible thing would happened next.

“I have one more birthday gift for you. If you’ll accept it.” He spoke, breaking me out of my musing.

“Why wouldn’t I? Have I ever refused you anything? Besides, you’ve already spoiled me today. What’s one more gift?”

“Indeed.” He grabbed my hand from his face and brought his free hand up. Only it wasn’t free, it was gripped tight around something. He dropped it into my palm and closed my fingers around it. It was a familiar shape.

“A ring?”

Why was Arthur giving me a ring? I didn’t wear jewelry. I pulled my hand out of his so that I could uncurl my fingers and look at it. It was intricate. It was heavy but not bulky. It was rich. It was silver and gold and made out of two dragons woven together from each metal. The two beasts wrapped around each other to make the loop of the ring and it was hard to tell where one started and the other stopped even with the color difference. It was striking. It was the most beautiful thing I’d ever owned.

“Dragons for Pendragon?” I asked.

“The gold one is for me, Pendragon, and the silver one is for you, Dragonlord.” He explained, pointing first at himself and then at me. “I thought that, as gold is my signature color, silver could be yours.”

“My color …. For what?” I hoped he wasn’t going to prance me around as his pet court sorcerer.

“For your everything. Your embroidery on your new clothes, any decorative bracelets or rings or pendants the royal jeweler makes you for special occasions, and, of course, it will be the color of your crown, obviously.”

“C-Crown?” I stuttered trying to make sense of what he was saying. Me? In a crown? “What are you trying to say, Arthur?” I wasn’t panicking. Was I panicking? Did it suddenly get hot in here?

“Marry me, you dope.” How could he say that so normally?

“What?”

“Marry me.” The prat wasn’t even asking, he was practically ordering. Typical.

“C-Can we even? Is that even allowed?” I asked after swallowing thickly. “I mean, ignoring that I’m not noble by birth, I can’t exactly help you give Camelot an heir.”

“Don’t worry. I checked the records and laws. It’s even been done before. We can just name an heir. And you know that I don’t care about the noble bloodline...err... stuff.” He trailed off.

“Stuff?” I teased to calm my nerves. Teasing I could handle. That was normal for us.

“Shut up, Merlin.” He blushed. “Are you going to agree to marry me or not?” Only Arthur could get exasperated mid proposal.

“Are you sure?” I couldn’t help but ask. This was really, really big. He smiled and shook his head at me, taking both my hands in his.

“I am more sure than I have ever been about anything I’ve ever done. So for the love of all of Camelot, please put me out of my misery here.” I laughed helplessly.

“Yes. Yes, you giant prat! Of course, yes.”

And then he was laughing into my mouth and sliding the ring onto my finger. And I was thinking about telling my mother and what, if they were alive, Will and my father would be thinking. And Uther was rolling in his grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ And they all lived happily ever after. ~


End file.
